Current Features
Below are the features from the official Harvest Moon games that have been at least partially implemented in HMTK. Carrying Items The player can grab a variety of items, such as crops, lumber, vegetation from the mountain, ores from the mine, and even animals like chickens or their dog. When the player grabs an item, it will be carried in their hands and they will be unable to grab another item until they empty their hands. If the player is carrying an item, it can be given to a villager by interacting with them. Letter By Letter Message System All event and scripted dialog uses the custom message system built for HMTK. Each text character will render one at a time with an associated beep, much like dialog in official Harvest Moon games. Speaking to a villager will cause their face graphics to be displayed to indicate who is currently speaking, much like HM:FoMT. When the player speaks with a potential love interest, a colored heart corresponding to their level of affection will also be displayed and animated. The HUD A basic HUD (Heads Up Display) common to Harvest Moon games displays pertinent information to the player as they walk around the various locations. The HUD contains elements such as the current weather, date and time, and the currently equipped tool in a single component. An additional HUD component displays the player's stamina bar to track stamina usage in additon to their money. Villagers Various NPCs from shop keepers to love interests to regular villagers like the mayor have been implemented in HMTK, and many others can be created as well. Villagers can be spoken to or given items, and will have their affection raised or lowered accordingly. Their dialog can also change based on the season and their affection for the player. Growing Crops Crops can be planted in tilled soil using a bag of seeds. Crops will only grow in their designated season, and must be watered in order for them to mature. A fully grown crop can be harvested by the player, after which they can: place it in the bag as an item, sell it for profit by shipping it in the shipping bin, give it to a villager, or dispose of it on the ground. Crops will grow on any farm or in a greenhouse. Raising Animals A variety of animals such as cows, sheep, and chickens can be purchased and raised by the player. These animals live in the barn or chicken coop on the player's farm, and will produce items such as eggs, milk, and wool which can be sold for profit or turned into more valuable items like mayonnaise, cheese, and yarn. Animals can be brushed and interacted with daily to raise their affection, and will get sick if they are not fed or are left outside in the rain. When sick, animals will not produce any items. The player can also receive a dog, and raise its affection with daily interaction. The dog will lose some affection if you leave it outside in the rain. Tools Many of the recurring tools from the official Harvest Moon games have been implemented and are at least partially functional. Some tools can be upgraded using the appropriate ores if they have enough experience, which will change their appearance and increase their level. Most tools only have the basic level 1 functionality, so upgrades are currently only cosmetic. Tools such as the hoe, hammer, axe, watering can, fishing rod, brush, milker, and shears are all at least partially functional. The Rucksack The player starts with a functional rucksack similar to the one in HM:FoMT. Tools and items are stored in separate parts of the bag. Time System Every Harvest Moon has an implementation of time on which many things are dependent. Time provides a strict window in which the player can perform all of their activies before the day is over and they are unable to do anything else. In HMTK one second of real time is equivalent to one minute in-game, and while the player is indoors time will not advance at all. Some time-based functionality has not been implemented yet, such as shops opening and closing at certain times or visual day and night shading. Each day, stump events in the mountain will spawn new stumps if the player cut them down. Seasons The four seasons have been implemented and progress automatically, with each season being 30 days long. Different weather effects may occur each season, and the outdoor tilesets change automatically to reflect the change in seasons. Each season only allows certain grops to grow, with the exception of those planted in a greenhouse which will grow regardless of season. Vegetation in the mountain is also affected by the season, with each season having a different set of items that can be collected. Multi-Farm Support Much like HM:MM, the player can choose from multiple farms on which they can raise animals and grow crops. There is currently no interface for this functionality, but the mechanics support it and allow it to be implemented at the developer's discretion. Fishing Near the pond in the mountain there is a fisherman who will give the player a fishing rod. Using the fishing rod on a valid body of water will initiate the fishing logic, where the player will sit down and wait for a bite. When a fish bites, release the tool use key quickly to catch it. The player can catch a variety of fish in addition to junk items. Mining The player can enter the mine and dig for items and ladders with their hoe. Items such as clay, pontata roots, and coins may be dug up with the hoe. If the player finds a ladder and travels down it to the next floor, they will see breakable rocks scattered about which can be broken with the hammer to yield various ores. If the player continues to dig up ladders and travel down them to the lower floors, they will find a spring at the very bottom in which a special fish may be caught with the fishing rod. Power Berries In some circumstances, they player may be awarded with a power berry. These power berries permanently increase the player's maximum stamina. Farm Debris The player's farm is traditionally in a run-down state at the beginning of any Harvest Moon game, with a variety of debris such as weeds, sticks, stumps, rocks, and boulders crowding the fields. This functionality has been replicated in HMTK, producing a random assortment of weeds, sticks, stumps, rocks, boulders on the player's farm. The assortment will be different every time a new game is started. Each day when the player goes to sleep, additional weeds will spawn on the farm. Running The player can freely run from place to place by holding the Space Bar as they move. The player's graphic will change to visually reflect their running state. Turn Without Moving Minor changes have been made to the standard RMXP movement logic to allow the player to press a direction key to turn in a given direction without automatically moving in that direction. If the player holds the direction key rather than pressing and releasing it, they will move in that direction as expected. The Shipping Bin Several shipping bins can be found around the farm in which the player can ship items for profit. If the player stands next to a shipping bin with an item in their hands, that item will be taken from the player and stored in the shipping bin until the shipping dude arrives to pick up the day's shipment. If the player goes to sleep before the shipping dude collects the shipment, the player will still be compensated accordingly. The Shipping Dude Every evening, an event corresponding to the shipping dude will spawn and travel to the player's shipping bin. Any items will be collected, and the player compensated accordingly. After the items are collected, the shipping dude will proceed to leave the farm. Name Entry A menu for entering a name has been implemented, being somewhat similar to the name entry menu in HM:FoMT. This menu can be used to name the player, animals, and other entities. The Toolbox In the player's house is a toolbox for storing tools. The toolbox is very similar to the rucksack in design and function, but has a great capacity for tools.